Lo peor
by Neko Kaori
Summary: "Somos un par de chicas paseando en la ciudad, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?"


- Somos un par de chicas paseando en la ciudad, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? -decía Shepard con una sonrisa en sus labios y levantando su copa. Miranda soltó una pequeña risa y luego la imitó.

- Un brindis por nosotras.

- Las divas espaciales -sus copas se toparon por un instante y cada una tomó un sorbo- Vamos a pasarla bien.

Unas horas después se encontraban las dos tumbadas en una de las camas del nuevo departamento de la comandante. Luego de un momento Shepard despierta y se endereza con lentitud mientras se masajea la sien.

– Como me duele la cabeza -tenía los ojos cerrados. Se quejó un poco al levantarse pero lo logró, fue de inmediato al baño.

Se sentía increíblemente mal. Su cabeza daba vueltas al igual que su estómago, creía que si no iba con cuidado, en cualquier momento podría devolver todo lo que había comido la noche anterior. De la misma manera, sentía un gran cansancio y sus piernas dolían como si hubiera ejercitado en extremo o algo parecido. Luego de lavarse la cara unas cuantas veces salió, relativamente mejor, del baño. Al entrar a la misma habitación fue enorme la sorpresa con la que se encontró.

Ahí estaba Miranda -completamente desnuda-, durmiendo en la misma cama de la cual ella se había levantado hace un momento.

- "Pero ¿qué hace ella aquí?", se preguntaba Shepard.

Intentaba hacer memoria de lo ocurrido anoche pero, solamente recordaba hasta la parte en la que sale del casino con Miranda a cuestas, ya que estaba un poco, sólo un poco, ebria. Después todo se nubla y nada viene a su mente hasta lo recién pasado.

Se acercó lenta y cuidadosamente a la cama, procurando no hacer ruido, entonces se coloca justo frente a Miranda. La observó durante unos minutos, desde esta distancia se veía realmente bien, claro que sabía de sobra que ella era espectacular, radiante y perfecta, genéticamente, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verla tan detalladamente y tan de cerca.

Era hermosa.

Espera, espera... ¿Creía que Miranda era hermosa? Más de lo que ya era, claro está, y de una manera, ¿romántica? "Parece que algo más pasó de lo que yo no me he enterado... ¿O quizás sí?" -se llevó una mano al rostro- "Estoy tan confudinda". Miranda comenzó a moverse, la comandante se sobresaltó y se alejó de inmediato de ella, se acomodó en el otro lado de la habitación.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba desnuda, Miranda se cubrió con las sábanas rápidamente, luego mira hacia adelante y se encuentra con Shepard, quien de inmediato aparta sus ojos de ella y mira hacia otro lugar. Shepard se llevó una mano hacia la boca, intentando cubrirse, si bien era una soldado entrenada que podía soportar casi de todo, algunas cosas eran más difíciles que otras, en especial si de pronto te encuentras con una ex compañera de pelotón desnuda en tu cama.

– Buenos... Ejem... Buenos días, operativa Lawson -logró ponerse seria, aunque sin poder evitar ruborizarse un poco, al igual que Miranda.

– Ponte algo de ropa, Dios... -dijo aparentemente tranquila, como siempre.

– "¡Yo también estoy desnuda!" -entonces se apresuró y fue hasta el vestidor. Cuando estuvo dentro, no pudo hacer más que dar un suspiro, un largo suspiro.

Miranda caminaba hacia la puerta del departamento, ya con su ropa habitual. Shepard la seguía detrás. Ya habían conversado sobre lo ocurrido. Algunas copas de más en el casino, y después también. Una cosa llevó a la otra y...

– Una terrible equivocación.

– Una terrible equivocación -repitió Shepard

De todas maneras, la comandante no estaba tan segura de si se arrepentía de algo, después de todo, _era_ Miranda, no podía ser tan malo. No como ella lo pintaba, aunque claro, puede que a ella no le haya gustado. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta y Miranda se volteó hacia Shepard.

– Entonces...

– Nos vemos, comandante.

– "Si está molesta..." -pensó maldiciendo todo, cerró los ojos con cansancio.

– Llámame... Si quieres repetirlo -Shepard la miró de inmediato, pero ella ya se había retirado.

– Maldición... No sé si escuché bien... -se masajeó las sienes. Dio media vuelta y fue hacia la cocina- Necesito un trago.


End file.
